


Васенька

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tales, Gen, General, Humor, Original Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: Однажды Савельич отправился на зимнюю рыбалку, чтобы отдохнуть от круглосуточного семейного счастья и попить водочки для обогрева души и тела.





	Васенька

Однажды Савельич отправился на зимнюю рыбалку, чтобы отдохнуть от круглосуточного семейного счастья и попить водочки для обогрева души и тела. Супружница, конечно же, очень возражала и сообщила об этом всем соседям, проживающим сверху, снизу и на лестничной клетке. Но Савельич проявил мужской характер, твердость духа и настоял на своем. Накинул тулупчик с шапкой-ушанкой, обул валенки, прихватил сундучок с рыболовными снастями и оперативно скрылся из дома, пока она вооружалась на кухне чем-то тяжелым, чтобы приложить непокорного старика по лысине.  
На попутке Савельич прибыл к месту назначения, то есть на берег реки Ольховки. Там он с удобством расположился на льду, пробурил отверстие нужного размера, забросил удочку в темную воду и со знанием дела употребил первую чекушечку. Водочка пошла хорошо, как по маслу; и Савельич продолжил, пока не уговорил полфляги.  
Тут и клевать начало. Удочка затрещала, задергалась; видать, крупная рыбина попалась на крючок. Савельич не стал мешкать, подсек, дернул что есть силы и вытащил щуку. Ох, и здоровая же оказалась особь. Савельич аж залюбовался и начал прикидывать, как по уму распорядиться этим рыбьим богатством. Но вдруг щука горестно вздохнула и с укором посмотрела на него. И внезапно он увидел, что глаза у нее голубые-голубые, совсем как у котенка, которого его мать выкинула за порог, потому что от кошек в доме вонь и блохи. И взгляд у нее жалобный-жалобный, совсем как у хомячка, которого его отец выбросил в мусоропровод, потому что просыпался ночью от шума в клетке. После этого родители строго-настрого запретили ему заводить любых животных. Порушили его заветные мечты в зародыше, так сказать. Потом он вырос, женился и стало совсем недосуг. Супружница не давала продыху с утра до вечера: пилила и плешь проедала. И неожиданно Савельич пожалел рыбину. Живая ведь тварь, ничем не хуже его супружницы. А в некоторых моментах много лучше, потому что немая. И судьба у нее незавидная. Мерзнет, небось, зимой в реке и голодает. Некому о ней позаботиться.  
— Эх, бедолага, — ласково сказал Савельич и запустил щуку в контейнер с водой. — Поехали-ка до дому, Васенька. Поселим тебя в ванне со всеми удобствами и придумаем, как отбиться от Серафимы Григорьевны. Это супружница моя, чтобы ты знала. Характер у нее тяжелый, вздорный, и сразу предупреждаю, что нам с тобой нелегко придется. Но вместе выдюжим. В этот раз я не дам в обиду своего домашнего питомца.  
Щука метнула в него загадочный рыбий взгляд и предсказуемо промолчала.

По приезду домой разразился небывалый скандал. Серафима Григорьевна не оценила рыбий сюрприз и разбушевалась почище первой грозы в начале мая. Соседи с перепугу чуть милицию со скорой помощью не вызвали, но вовремя одумались. Решили, что не стоит влезать в семейный скандал. Потом им же боком и выйдет. Муж и жена - одна сатана. Как-нибудь разберутся между собой и в этот раз.  
— Да ты совсем ополоумел, старый! Крыша прохудилась на старости лет! — уперев руки в бока, верещала супружница. — Где теперь полоскать белье и мыть ноги? Как принимать гостей? Весь дом провонял рыбой! Мне перед нормальными людями стыдно! И на какие шиши ты будешь кормить эту речную образину? На свою копеечную пенсию?  
— Моя Васенька - не образина, а породистое животное, — возмутился Савельич и мужественно загородил телом дверной проем, не позволяя пройти в ванную комнату и совершить злодеяние.  
От коварной супружницы можно ожидать любой гадости вплоть до убийства невинной рыбьей души.  
— Вот, значит, как? Перечить мне вздумал? — зловеще спросила Серафима Григорьевна. — Ну, пеняй тогда на себя, отщепенец. Полудохлая рыбина ему дороже родной жены. Ну погоди, я тебе устрою. Ты у меня бедный будешь с утра до вечера.  
Но Савельич не испугался угроз. Бывалого ежа не напугаешь голой задницей. Так что он закрыл дверь на щеколду и присел на край ванны, решив дождаться, когда супружница перебесится и угомонится.  
— Такие грустные дела, Васенька. Не разглядел ее вовремя, а все потому что был молодой и глупый. Думал не тем местом, когда выбирал подругу жизни. И теперь уже поздно, черта с два она слезет с моей шеи. Будет измываться до самой могилы. Так-то я уже привычный. Но знаешь, так иногда хочется тишины и покоя, чтобы никто в самый ответственный момент не переключал хоккей на "Давай поженимся", не отбирал пенсию, не запрещал видеться со старыми друзьями, — Савельич изливал душу в приступе внезапной откровенности. — А ты не бойся, я не дам тебя в обиду.  
Щука залегла на дно ванны, еле заметно шевелила хвостом и внимательно слушала. Из крана тихонько капала вода.  
— Только ты и понимаешь меня, Васенька, — растроганно сообщил Савельич. — Вот рассказал тебе о своих бедах и сразу полегчало.  
Он встал, подошел к двери и прислушался. В квартире было подозрительно тихо.  
— Не случилось ли чего нехорошего? — встревожился Савельич и с опаской решился выйти из укрытия.  
Хоть супружница и вредная баба, а все же не чужой человек. Худо ли бедно, а пятьдесят лет вместе прожили. Своими глазами видели социализм, строительство коммунизма, застой, перестройку с ускорением и гласностью, распад союза и приход капитализма с ваучерами и кооперативами. И никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах Серафима Григорьевна по доброй воле не замолкала, пока не выговорится и не настоит на своем. Надо бы проверить, отчего сейчас ее не слышно. Савельич осторожно прокрался в кухню и увидел на столе листок в клеточку.  
Это оказалась записка. В ней супружница уведомляла Савельича о том, что уходит от него к военному пенсионеру - полковнику Барбосову. Когда-то они вместе учились в школе, сидели за одной партой, а потом роковые обстоятельства развели их в разные стороны. Но пару месяцев назад Серафима Григорьевна случайно встретила свою первую любовь и поняла, что хватит терпеть постылого мужа, который перечит и ни во что не ставит ее. Из старой нищенской жизни она ничего брать не станет, потому что у ее полковника большая пенсия, квартира, дача, машина и вообще денег куры не клюют. А Савельич пусть живет со своей рыбиной и мучается без женской заботы. Это суровое наказание за то, что он старый дурак.  
— Так я брошенный рогоносец, оказывается? — прочитав записку, воскликнул Савельич и стащил с носа очки. — Вот радость-то какая, да неужели счастье привалило напоследок. И супружница пристроена, и квартиру на коммуналку разменивать не придется.  
И он бодро потрусил в коридор. Надо было сходить в магазин, купить бутылочку "Беленькой" и корм для Васеньки, чтобы отпраздновать освобождение из оков долголетнего рабства.

Так и зажили они вдвоем в однокомнатной хрущевке. Как говорится: "В тесноте, да не в обиде". Савельич вовсю наслаждался обретенной свободой. А чего не радоваться? Телевизор можно смотреть с утра до вечера: хоть новости, хоть спортивные каналы. Выбирай - не хочу. В любое время можно читать, не опасаясь, что супружница опередила и спустила прессу на свои нужды. Каждый вечер можно резаться с мужиками в домино и беседовать о текущем международном положении. Дежурную чекушечку можно выпить не втихаря, а законным путем, и вдумчиво занюхать ржаной корочкой. Не жизнь, а рай на тридцати квадратных метрах вместе с милым дружочком Васенькой. С готовкой, стиркой, уборкой и прочими домашними делами у Савельича проблем не было. Сызмальства руки росли из нужного места. Чай не в барской семье родился, а в самой, что ни на есть, пролетарской. Да и в армии послужил, не только отдал долг Родине, но и научился многому, что после на гражданке пригодилось. И сейчас он содержал дом в образцовом порядке.  
У щуки тоже были значительные перемены в рыбьем существовании. Она обживалась в роскошном аквариуме, который Савельич справил на рублики, припрятанные в заначке. И уж он не поскупился, расстарался как следует, ничего не пожалел для милого дружочка. Дно аквариума устилал чистый песок с камушками; по стенкам змеились пышные водоросли; а питалась щука знатно, ничуть не хуже супружницы какого-нибудь нефтяного олигарха. Еще Савельич обеспечивал Васеньке какой-никакой досуг: непременно желал доброго утра и спокойной ночи, читал передовицу "Известий" и обсуждал с ней результаты хоккейных матчей. Она приникала острым носом к стеклу и внимательно слушала, одобрительно прищуриваясь. И все у них шло распрекрасно, то есть было полное взаимопонимание и симпатия. Да только в какой-то момент Савельич стал подозревать, что Васенька не обычная щучка, а настоящая шкатулка с секретом.

Стоило ему пожелать чего-нибудь, как сразу все и сбывалось наилучшим образом. В первое время после ухода Серафимы Григорьевны ему не давали покоя местные сплетницы, целыми днями просиживавшие на скамейке у подъезда. Всю дорогу чесали языками и задавали ехидные вопросы с подковыркой. Спасу от них никакого не было. Савельич как-то вечером возьми и ляпни, что мол силушек больше нет, хоть вешайся от соседского внимания. И почему его не оставят в покое? Он ведь не какой-нибудь певец с эстрады, а самый обычный пенсионер, ничего особого волнительного в его биографии не имеется. Квартира маленькая, пенсия и того меньше, лысина самая обычная. Так нет же, присели на эту самую лысину и чехвостят дедушку. Как будто заняться больше нечем. Щука послушала-послушала, всплыла на поверхность и что есть силы ударила хвостом по воде. На следующий день грянула пенсионная реформа, и личную жизнь Савельича тут же предали забвению.  
Дальше - больше. Уж на что знатный ворюга был их начальник ЖЭКа В.И. Мерзликин, но щука одним взмахом левого плавника справилась с ним. Без всякой задней мысли подосадовал Савельич на то, что электрическая проводка в их доме ветхая, трубы прогнили, балконы держатся на честном слове, а подвал в любое время затоплен, и потому комары не переводятся ни летом, ни зимой. И на следующее утро начались ремонтные работы под личным кураторством Мерзликина. Невооруженным взглядом было видно, что происходящее высокому начальству не по нутру. Ох, как же его корежило от бессильной злости, будто утекали денежки из личного кармана. Ходил Мерзликин с этажа на этаж, контролируя ход работы, чуть ли не плакал кровавыми слезами о судьбе каждой потраченной копеечки, но молчал - словно рот зашили суровой ниткой. А в иные дни уж такой горластый был, особенно, когда жильцы приходили с жалобами. На все у него отговорки находились. Опытный пустозвон. В общем, долгожданный ремонт продолжался и завершился аккурат к новому году. И тогда Савельич окончательно убедился, что выхватил у жизни выигрышный билет, потому что его Васенька обладает великой силой. Фантастическая рыба, не хуже какого-нибудь старика Хоттабыча из волшебного кувшина.

И, значит, на новый год и попутал его бес. А все "Беленькая" виновата, будь она неладна: опьянила и сбила с толку. Сначала-то все нормально было. Савельич худо-бедно сообразил на стол, включил в аквариуме подсветку, чтобы создать праздничное настроение щуке, нашел музыкальную программу по телевизору. И принялись они провожать уходящий год. Отпраздновали их судьбоносную встречу и долгожданную свободу от Серафимы Григорьевны, минутой молчания вспомнили ушедших дружков, выпили за мир во всем мире, осудили интервенцию запада в развивающиеся страны. Тут и поздравительная речь президента подоспела. Внимательно прослушали ее, посмотрели на огни ночной Москвы за спиной гаранта, и под разухабистый бой курантов Савельич в очередной раз чокнулся рюмочкой через стенку аквариума.  
— Ну, будем здоровы и богаты в новом году, Васенька!  
Щука благосклонно поводила носом из стороны в сторону и одобрительно подмигнула правым глазом. Вот тогда Савельича и накрыло.  
— Эх, хорошо бы водочка с закусью никогда не переводились в нашем доме! — опрометчиво возжелал он.  
И немедленно получил рыбий отлуп. Щука стремительно, как торпеда, всплыла на поверхность, высунула морду из воды и проскрипела голосом Прасковьи Федотовны - любимой бабушки Савельича:  
— Вроде умный ты мужик, Савельич, а все-таки круглый дурак. И зачем тебе, простому трудяге, нужна скатерть-самобранка? Ты же через месяц зажрешься или, хуже того, сопьешься. Не для того я завела себе человека, чтобы смотреть на его погибель через лень и тунеядство. Скромнее надо быть, Савельич. Ты вот что: не разевай рот на большой кусок, а то подавишься. Лучше берись за ум и ступай на боковую, да проспись. Утро вечера мудренее.  
Савельич, конечно, обомлел от этакой программной речи из аквариума. Но потом очухался и ущипнул себя, как следует, чтобы проверить: не снится ли ему чудной сон на пьяную голову. Ойкнул от боли в руке и понял, что все происходит наяву. Меж тем, щука укоризненно смотрела на него и шевелила плавниками. И Савельичу стало стыдно, что польстился на пустые соблазны и чуть не потерял расположение милого дружочка.  
— Прости меня, дурака старого, Васенька, — покаялся он. — Это я сгоряча сказал, не подумавши. Правда твоя, легкое богатство не доводит до добра.  
— То-то же, Савельич, — одобрительно ответила щука. — Не ошиблась я в тебе. Соображаешь, хоть и не с первого раза. Сейчас же ступай, да проспись. Завтра будем смотреть "Старые песни о главном".  
Весело плеснув хвостом, она ушла на дно аквариума и личным повелением погасила подсветку. Ну, а Савельич незамедлительно последовал рыбьему наказу, ведь милый дружок плохого не посоветует. И засыпая под теплым пуховым одеялом, он подумал, что это был, пожалуй, лучший новый год в его жизни. Даже подарки от Деда Мороза, в которого без оглядки верит каждый ребенок, не сравнятся с речным волшебством. И Савельич мысленно пожелал найти под елкой новую удочку.


End file.
